


life with you makes perfect sense

by loumymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers Fic, Get together fic, M/M, just a 2k ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumymind/pseuds/loumymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty three years old, Liam is choosing to get married. It doesn’t really make sense to Louis until suddenly he has an epiphany. Of course that epiphany includes Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life with you makes perfect sense

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tumblr post about falling in love with your best friend. it kind of just spiralled in the last hour because i'm meant to be studying and i love a good procrastination fic. 
> 
> title from Tim McGraw's 'my best friend' 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, obviously.

“You want another drink, Lou?”

“I don’t think he needs another, actually,” Niall responds to Harry before Louis can get the chance too. Liam laughs along with them and Louis makes a pouty face. He’s not that drunk and he doesn’t need all of his best friends making fun of him, thanks. 

“Yes, please,” he offers, ignoring Niall and quickly downing the rest of the liquid in his glass. “You’re the best, Haz,” he says with a sappy lopsided grin, holding his glass out.

Harry takes it while rolling his eyes, but he’s smiling too. “Be right back, boys.”

“Still can’t believe you wouldn’t let me get any strippers, you’re no fun,” Niall sulks while surveying the room, almost like if he looks around enough at the stripper-less party, one will magically appear.

“Liam’s never been any fun, getting married certainly wasn’t going to change that,” Louis pipes up.

“Fuck you,” Liam flips him off and then turns to address Niall. “And I don’t see what’s so wrong with not wanting naked women dancing all over me the week before my _wedding_.”

“I still don’t see why you even want to get married,” Louis blurts and... shit. Maybe he is drunker than he thought because he has been keeping that particular thought in for a year since Liam announced to him that he was going to propose.

Predictably, Liam turns to him with big, sad eyes. “Gee thanks, that’s exactly what I want to be hearing from my bloody best man. Nice.”

“I didn’t mean... It’s just... Aren’t you terrified? You’re bloody twenty three years old, mate. Forever is a long time.” Louis is probably making it worse. He’s always had a tendency to do that, especially when he was drunk.

Liam doesn’t look quite so upset now, instead he’s actually smiling a little. “Not at all. Forever without her is what’s terrifying.”

Louis thinks that’s cute and all but... he still doesn’t _get_ it. Why is Liam in such a rush to get married so soon? “But how do you know?”

Liam hums at him, an amused smile creeping over his face. “People always say you need to marry your best friend.” He shrugs slowly, taking a long sip of his beer. “Sophia is my best friend. Why wait?”

Louis falls back into his seat a little, mulling over what Liam has just said. He’s never heard anyone say you should marry your best friend before, and it strikes him as odd. Harry is Louis’ best friend. He always has been. Louis has never been in love before, but his friendship with Harry is kind of the closet thing he’s had, even if it’s platonic love. He wants to understand why Liam is doing this, so he tries to think about what it would be like to commit to being friends with Harry forever. If there was something he had to sign, would he do it?

The yes feels easy, almost evitable. He knows that he and Harry will be friends forever, it’s not scary at all. Maybe he gets it, now, when Liam says “why wait?”

_Why wait if you know?_

****

“Liam, Sophia, you may now exchange your vows you’ve written for one another.”

Louis watches as Liam takes a deep breath, eyes already starting to look a little red and bleary around the edges. His shaking hand reaches into his breast pocket and he takes a moment to unfold the sheet of paper. “Sophia, you captured my heart being exactly who you were.” His voice is a little shaky, overcome with emotions, Louis figures. “You are the sweetest, most loving person I have ever known. You have been there for me, every single day through the good and the bad. You are my best friend, in every sense of the word. I promise to try and strive to be the best husband, to support you and make you as happy as you make me. I promise to always put you first, and I promise to fall more in love with you every single day. You are my best friend, Sophia, and I promise you are my forever.”

Even Louis has to admit that Liam’s words are beautiful, everyone around them is dabbing at their eyes. Louis thinks it must be nice, to feel that way.

When he turns his head slightly to the left, he sees that Harry is looking at him, smiling. There’s a kind of feeling in Louis’ stomach that he’s never felt before, looking at Harry.

_And that’s kind of nice, too._

__

*****

“Please welcome the newlyweds,” Niall croons into the microphone, beaming proudly like the day Liam first asked him to MC his wedding.

Liam and Sophia burst through the door. Sophia waved her bouquet in the air and Liam did this cheesy fist pumping thing. They looked really, _really_ happy.

They didn’t waste any time getting into the first dance, because Liam and Sophia wanted the formal part of the night to be quick so they could get straight to the party. Niall announced that they would take the floor, the lights dimmed, and everyone quieted around them.

The beginning tempo of the song started as Liam offered his hand out to Sophia. She took it, giggling, and he pulled her in close. She hid her smile into the crook of his neck as he whispered something in her ear that make her grin even bigger and nod in return.

The lyrics of the song started and it was a song that Louis had never heard before. It was a nice, soft ballad with cute lyrics. Very Liam-y.

It wasn’t until the chorus that Louis actually started to pay attention. The lyrics were something like “you’re more than a lover, there could never be another to make me feel the way you do. Oh, you just get closer, I fall in love all over every time I look at you. I don’t know where I’d be, without you here with me, life with you makes perfect sense, _you’re my best friend_.”

Louis thought maybe they were going a bit far with the whole bestfriend thing.

 ****The next verse of the song kind of made him think though. It went like “you stand by me, you believe in me, like no one ever has. When my world goes crazy, you’re right there to save me, you make me see how much I have.” The next bit was about making love and stuff, but before that, Louis had been starting to think that it sounded pretty accurate to what a best friend should be. It sounded just like Harry to him, at least.

He tries to think about feeling like that about someone, finding someone he loved so much that he wanted to marry and call his _best friend_. He can’t really. Because he can’t ever imagine someone coming along to replace Harry. He can’t imagine falling in love with any guy that would make him able to say “you’re my best friend, not Harry.”

He can’t get over the fact that all the lyrics sound like their friendship, except the kissing and touching. Because they’ve never done that before.

When he looks over at Harry he wonders _why don’t they ever do that_?

****

Louis spends the bridal party dance paired up with Sophia’s maid of honour, someone who went to highschool with Liam and Sophia. They’ve met a couple times before, at dinner parties or whatever. It’s still kind of clumsy and awkward - Louis really is an awful dancer.

He keeps tripping up over her feet and apologizing quickly. He can’t seem to focus on her, though, because he can’t help but watch Harry the entire time. He’s dancing with Sophia’s sister and... he looks great. Harry _always_ looks great, it’s not like Louis has never noticed before. They might not kiss, but Louis has thought about it before. What it would be like.

He can’t get it out of his head, that Harry is the best friend he’s ever going to have. He’s always known that, but now it’s sticking out in his brain. Harry has supported him through everything he’s ever done, he’s always been there for Louis when he’s made a stupid decision and never says _I told you so_ , even though he’s had many opportunities too. He makes Louis laugh, but more importantly he laughs at all of Louis’ jokes.

If he’s being honest, if he were ever going to marry someone... he’d want to marry someone just like Harry. And Harry is already his best friend.

It seems like a lot of work to find another best friend who does everything Harry already does for him.

 **** _Especially when no one else will ever be as good as Harry_.

****

After the dance Louis decides he needs a really strong drink. If he were going to love someone, he’d want them to be exactly like Harry. So why doesn’t he love Harry? Why hasn’t he ever let himself try something with him?

When Louis exits the ballroom to head to the bar, he sees Harry talking to another guy and suddenly that feels _wrong_. He thinks about Harry falling in love with someone, replacing him as his best friend and his stomach drops out. Louis wants to be that person for Harry.

Is that what being in love is? Wanting someone forever, wanting to spend every day together and make each other better? Because that’s how it’s always been with him. And if that’s love... maybe Louis isn’t so scared of forever, after all.

“Hey, Harry?” Louis says when he reaches them. “Um, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?”

The guy looks at him with a sour expression but Harry doesn’t notice because his attention is fully on Louis now, concern coloring over his features. “Of course,” he nods. Harry tells the guy that he’s got to go without any promises to see him later and Louis finds himself smiling as they walk away.

“What’s going on, Lou?” Harry asks when they get out to the hallway.

Louis mentally screams _fuck it_ and kisses Harry. He lunges forwards a little too forcefully and then both of them end up stumbling backwards as their lips meet. Harry ends up crashing into the wall a bit and he winces into the kiss.

Louis pulls back immediately, sputtering curse words and apologies. “That was stupid. Shit. I’m sorry. Shit.”

Harry shakes his head, a slow smile creeping across his face. “Not stupid. Unexpected, maybe. We’ve been friends for five years... You’ve never done anything like this before.”

Louis looks down at his stupid shiny tuxedo shoes, embarrassed. “Dunno what I was thinking, M’sorry.”

Harry rolls his eyes and reaches out, grabbing Louis’ wrist. “You know, sometimes if you actually _say_ how you feel, it might turn out that others feel the same way, Lou.” There’s a smile on Harry’s lips but a deep sincerity in his eyes that make it hard to Louis to focus. His head is swimming with dizziness.

“How I feel,” he echoes, laughing.

“S’not so hard, actually. Just maybe start by explaining why you kissed me?” Harry offers up, and he’s sounding far too amused by all of this. Louis doesn’t know if that’s a good thing, but it’s not a bad thing either because at least he’s not mad.

“Okay... euh... I guess. Shit, okay.” Louis ran a hand through his hair and when he looks up Harry is smiling at him, softer and fonder than he’s ever seen before. It’s kind of like everything melts away then, stripping Louis of all his _what if’s_ and worries, because Harry is beautiful and Louis loves him. He was just too stupid to realize that’s what this feeling meant.

“Liam keeps saying how Sophia is his best friend, and everyone keeps saying you should marry your best friend,” he explains. “And I just got to thinking that _you’re_ my best friend. There’s no one... there’s no one else who could ever be as good for me as you.”

“You’re my best friend, too,” Harry says in a wrecked voice.

“I think I’m in love with you. I think maybe I always have been.” 

When Harry speaks again, it’s a little choked up. “I’m in love with you, Louis. I know I always have been.”

“Wait- what?” That was honestly the last thing he was expecting... He figured he’d have to do some convincing, try to persuade Harry that this wasn’t such a crazy idea. “How come you’ve never told me?”

Harry took a step closer, crowding against Louis’ space. “Dunno, hoped you’d eventually just figure it out.”

Louis scoffs and starts to say something in return, but the sound is cut off by Harry’s lips. He tastes sweet and familiar and new all in the best ways.

Maybe Louis isn’t so scared of forever afterall. _Not if his forever is with Harry_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblrhere
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
